legendary_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranged Monsters
Legendary Phoenix Air+Fire Max Level Abilities: Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Tornado: 305 damage in a path Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Fire Breath: 265 damage in a cone and +5 damage over time Reincarnation: Instantly revives with full mana and health Legendary Tornado Air+Water Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Tidal Wave: 305 damage in a path Tornado: 305 damage in a path Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Whirl: Causes your target to miss 33% of their attacks Auto-Cast Legendary Sky Fury [Ghost+Air] Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Ghost type: Regenerates 5 mana per second, cant attack during day Tornado: 305 damage in a path Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Quagmire of Doom: 865 damage to a single target Purge: 250 damage to summon units and slows Legendary Alien Creature Fire+Time Max Level Abilities Normal type: Can not enter the Air or Water Fortress Time Warp: 13% chance to stun for 0.25 seconds and deal 90 damage Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Fire Breath: 265 damage in a cone and +5 damage over time Breaker: 20% chance to multiply your damage by 1.25x Legendary Frost Drake Dragon+Ice Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Savage Blow: 16% chance to multiply your damage by 2.25x Ice Storm: 120 damage per wave for 3 waves Freeze: Deals 400 damage to a single target Legendary Shrapnel Fury Metal+Air Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Tornado: 305 damage in a path Metal Skin: Adds 30 bonus armor and returns 40% of melee damage Shrapnel: Deals 300 damage to all enemies around the caster Legendary Burning Light Holy+Fire Max Level Abilities Normal type: Can not enter the Air or Water Fortress Fire Breath: 265 damage in a cone and +5 damage over time Breaker: 20% chance to multiply your damage by 1.25x Holy Bolt: Heal an organic unit by 300 or deal 150 damage to an unholy unit Burning Weapon: Adds 60 magical damage to auto attacks Legendary Volcanic Elemental Earth+Fire Max Level Abilities Normal type: Can not enter the Air or Water Fortress Fire Breath: 265 damage in a cone and +5 damage over time Subterranean Strike: 280 damage in a path and stuns targets for 0.5 seconds Inferno: Deal magic damage over time at the selected location Volcano: Summons a volcano under a target area doing massive damage Legendary Ball Lightning Lightning+Nature Max Level Abilities Normal type: Can not enter the Air or Water Fortress Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Lightning Strike: Lightning strikes 3 of your enemies for 136 damage each Bouncing Lightning: Bounces 200 damage between 5 targets losing 5% damage each bounce Growth: Adds 60 bonus armor and 40% damage Auto-Cast Legendary Lightning Demon Lightning+Unholy Max Level Abilities Normal type: Can not enter the Air or Water Fortress Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Lightning Strike: Lightning strikes 3 of your enemies for 136 damage each Bouncing Lightning: Bounces 200 damage between 5 targets losing 5% damage each bounce Death Bolt: Heal an unholy unit by 300 or deal 150 damage to an organic unit Legendary Frostie Birdie Air+Ice Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Ice Storm: 120 damage per wave for 3 waves Freeze: Deals 400 damage to a single target Tornado: 305 damage in a path Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Legendary Couatl Air+Poison Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Tornado: 305 damage in a path Deadly Poison: Deals 40 damage per second on auto attack Disintegrating Poison: -60 armor from your target and deals 5 damage for 34s (Focused: This character only gains one extra ability on combining) Legendary Electronic Dragon Dragon+Lightning Max Level Abilities Flying type: Can Fly into the Air Fortress Battle K A: Gives 50 bonus damage to nearby allies for 30 seconds Lightning Strike: Lightning strikes 3 of your enemies for 136 damage each Lure: Causes enemies to attack you Savage Blow: 16% chance to multiply your damage by 2.25x